


Moodboards of Bjorn and Ivar with Plus Sized Reader

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Moodboards [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moodboards, Vikings, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Plus sized reader moodboards with Bjorn and Ivar(for the anon who asked for it on my tumblr)





	Moodboards of Bjorn and Ivar with Plus Sized Reader

(Vikings moodboards made by me)


End file.
